


Fearkeeper

by loeppdj



Category: How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeppdj/pseuds/loeppdj
Summary: During the final battle with the green death something happened.
Kudos: 7





	Fearkeeper

Hiccup looked at the massive dragon in front of him. 

Toothless was snarling at him.

"Come on bud." said Hiccup. "Don't do this." 

Suddenly he felt another presence in his mind. 

He clutched his head, screaming in pain.

The Green Death focused on the boy.

It was harder to control humans than it was to control dragons but the Green death had done it.

Once.

Long ago.

Suddenly Hiccup knelt before the Green Death.

His eyes were not normal pupils anymore.

His eyes were red and were almost invisible slits.

The green death motioned to the Nightfury. 

Hiccup stood and mounted the Nightfury.

This is the end of the boy known as Hiccup.

This is the beginning of the boy known as Fearkeeper.


End file.
